Majin Desires
by Android-2217
Summary: Majin Vegeta has Goku against the rocks with his ki rings... majin buu is getting stronger... but our prince can't help himself with something he has wanted to do for years. Anal, Oral, Violence


SO, i know I'm on a hiatus right now but I wrote something for my best friend and decided to share it. IN A NUTSHELL... I've always thought that the scene of Goku being strapped against the boulder with ki rings and Majin Vegeta there to do whatever he wanted was REALLY hot. All of us fangirls out there were dying for something naughty to happen, and when nothing did, we were devistated. So, I've taken it upon myself to write something juicy with that idea in mind. You're welcome.

Warnings: Violence and sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT or the characters involved.

**MAJIN DESIRES**

The sun was blaring down in an unmerciful display of severe heat, drying up any possibly moisture in the air to breathe in. It was miserable, any form of life trying desperately to take up shelter in the rubble around them to escape the lethal rays, the 100 degree temperature also not doing well for the two Saiyan men below…

Goku growled, restrained against a giant boulder by powerful ki rings, finding it hard to breath in the heat and from one of the rings that was tightly around his neck. No matter how hard he tried or how hard he fought, he couldn't escape the blasted rings, giving credit to the man he was fighting for the ingenious creation. After several failed attempts at getting free, the 3rd class Saiyan finally stopped to simply build his energy and catch his breath, as well as keep his full attention on the other in front of him.

Vegeta stood in front of him, arms crossed in his usual stance, sinister smirk twisting his face. The two last remaining Saiyans stared at each other, both expressions filled with so much hate and aggression. He finally had the younger man right where he wanted him. He couldn't get away now.

"VEGETA we are wasting time! The more we fight, the stronger Majin Buu gets! Can't we-"

The Saiyan Prince suddenly appeared in front of Goku with a dark glare on his face, connecting his fist with the man's jaw, a cracking sound filling both of their ears. "NO WE CANNOT, KAKAROT! I have waited far too long for this moment to let some fucking pink BLOB to stop me now!"

Goku whined in pain and spat out a wad of blood and saliva, a back molar hitting the ground as well. He lifted his emerald eyes to look at the uncontrollably angry man, taking in the sharp features and the blood that stained and splotched the man's skin. Where had he gone wrong for Vegeta to react in such a violent, bloodthirsty way? Vegeta was like a bat out of hell, ready to tear apart the one thing that sent him there in the first place; Goku feared that it was definitely him.

"All I have ever wanted in my life was to be the best. To be the strongest. To not let ANYTHING bring me down. And YOU," Goku felt another fist connect to his face, instantly terrified that Vegeta was about to break his jaw off, "had to just come along and change that! You made me fall too far that I can never get back what I used to be! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Vegeta snarled and attacked the helpless Saiyan man again, beating him for all he was worth, showing no remorse or mercy against his onslaught of fists and legs.

What seemed like hours surprisingly lasted only several minutes, Goku swimming in and out of consciousness as Vegeta let out a dangerous temper tantrum. The deadly beating stopped suddenly, Goku opening his bruised eyes to see that Vegeta was holding onto him as if he had no more energy left in him. They were both gasping for air and sweating profusely, their bodies sticking together. It was then that Goku felt something else against him, making him blush immensely.

"V-Vegeta…?" He breathed but tensed up, feeling Vegeta's lips and nose against his neck where he was extra-sensitive, icy tingles prickling his body.

"You did this to me….. just remember that, Kakarot…." Vegeta's nose slid up Goku's neck and stopped to rest right under the man's ear, and Goku could swear that the man was sniffing him. As the 3rd class Saiyan's body tingled more with icy shocks that made him shiver, he indeed deduced that Vegeta sniffing him up his neck to his ear.

"Nnn-nn…." Goku shivered again, feeling lips on his neck, butterflies forming in his stomach from what was going on, especially from the hard thing that dug into his thigh from his Saiyan counterpart. The fist that gripped his tattered gi now spread out and started moving down his beaten body, causing him to gasp as soon as he felt is nipple start to get rubbed. "W-what… are you….?"

"SILENCE!" Vegeta screamed at Goku and grabbed a fistful of the man's golden locks of hair, yanking his head back and biting his neck, making the younger Saiyan gasp and let out a shout that sounded like a mix of pain and even pleasure. Vegeta's free hand roamed down Goku's body, touching and feeling all of the hard muscles that lay hidden underneath, unafraid to let the gloved appendage go right between Goku's legs.

"Well….. what have we here…?" The taller man could feel Vegeta's lips smirk against his sensitive skin, blushing deeply when he realized that the body part between his legs had started gaining life under the Prince's touches, bites and caresses. Those lips were back at Goku's ear, whispering hotly into them, "So you _do_ feel the same way…."

Finally, it hit Goku. How he had not seen it with his own eyes completely baffled him. The savage, deadly, angry and bloodthirsty Saiyan Prince… was in love with him?

It all made sense to him now. Why Vegeta felt the need to fight him now of all times; why the Prince felt the need to brutalize the man that had caused him to have weak feelings; why he couldn't even bring himself to kill the 3rd class when he had the perfect chance; why Vegeta's hand was playing with him between his legs.

"Vegeta…" Goku whispered, closing his eyes and swallowing back a shameful moan, feeling his dick start to grow bigger and longer as Vegeta stroked him through his gi. The Prince's words rang in his ears: "You made me fall too far that I can never get back to what I used to be…You did this to me…" Hot lips were on his neck, kissing him and licking his skin, the royal Saiyan's erection digging into his leg. If Goku had to sit here and take Vegeta's sexual advances in order to save the world from Majin Buu, then so be it.

Besides, it's not like it was a painful compromise. In fact, Goku had never felt such a nice throbbing in his loins before, now fully erect and red in the face with arousal. Vegeta's mouth felt so good on his skin, allowing himself to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed the attention he was getting. The Prince was whimpering in his ear, desperate to feel more of Goku's skin, ripping the tattered and gaudy colored gi in strips, exposing pale skin.

Lips and teeth were on Goku's perky nipple, his large erection digging into Vegeta's stomach, looking down at the Prince with hunger in his ebony eyes. He gasped and blushed blood red, watching as the Prince dropped to his knees in the dirt, the gloved hands untying the sash that held up his pants. Goku sucked in a breath as the wind picked up and washed over his now naked lower half, looking down as best as he could to see the Prince looking him over.

His breath caught in his throat, watching Vegeta lean forward and place his tongue on his erection, pleasurable shivers running up his spine. "Nnnn….." Goku moaned as he felt the pointy tongue move up his shaft and circle around his head, suddenly gasping when lips enclosed over the member and started sucking him.

"Mmmm….." Vegeta purred and moaned around Goku's cock, bobbing his head back and forth.

"Nnnnn ahhh!" Goku moaned out loud, his heart hammering in his chest, feeling his dick go all the way down Vegeta's throat and then back up, only for the process to be repeated over and over. What the man would give to have his hands free, compromising instead to move his hips back and forth. That was, until Vegeta put his hands on his hips and held him still, going at the pace he liked, demanding control even in a sexual situation. Goku's loins were on fire, feeling his body about to explode from Vegeta's wet mouth and tight throat, biting his lower lip and whining in pleasure.

Suddenly Goku tossed his head back against the boulder, letting himself go with a shout, blowing his load into Vegeta's throat, feeling the Prince greedily suck it all down and swallow. Black spots danced around his eyes and his body throbbed with each heartbeat he had, blinking multiple times to try and clear it.

As he regained his sight, he looked up to find Vegeta nude in front of him with his royal erection jutting up. Desire burned in Goku's stomach, looking the man up and down, unconsciously licking his lips at the treat in front of him. Vegeta was back on his knees in front of him, working his dick until he was hard again and coated in saliva. "Do you know how long I've waited to do this…? I only have one day, and I'm NOT going to let anything stand in my way this time…" With that, Vegeta stood up and flicked his wrist, making the ki rings that were holding Goku disappear.

The younger Saiyan wasted no time in instantly tackled Vegeta to the ground, wrestling with him to get the Prince on his stomach, tearing away the blue spandex that was always showing off his sexy body. Vegeta's growled at him but Goku was too far gone, spreading the man's legs and starting to push his large cock into the smaller man under him, instincts driving him to take what was presented to him.

"K-Kakarot!" Vegeta gasped, feeling something thick and long go into his eager body.

It didn't take long before Goku was pounding into Vegeta, gripping onto his hips and growling over him, thrilling in each shout and howl that the Prince gave him. Vegeta clawed at the rocky ground below him, growling and moaning, the 3rd class's cock ramming against his prostate over and over, blinding the Prince with white hot pleasure. Vegeta reached under his body and grabbed his cock, stroking himself to bring his orgasm faster.

Finally, Vegeta let out an animalistic howl, shooting a load of his pearly white cum onto his hand and the ground below him, his body convulsing from his climax and the muscles around Goku's cock clamped down mercilessly. Goku moaned loudly as he felt the spasms around his cock, jerking forward and biting Vegeta on his shoulder, blowing a hot cum load into the man in his own delicious orgasm.

They both fell forward, Vegeta turned onto his side while Goku laid on his back, the 3rd class looking over at the man. "…. V… Vegeta….?"

"Quiet, baka…." The Prince growled at him, his face looking away from the man.

Goku did as Vegeta requested but deciding to risk getting hit, scooting over to the man and tucking an arm around him. He felt the Prince tense up but then did nothing else. "I….. didn't know you…. felt that way about me…."

Vegeta didn't answer, refusing to look the man in the eyes.

The taller Saiyan smiled, leaning down and kissing his neck, watching as Vegeta closed his eyes. He too closed his eyes and rested with his Prince, purring in his chest. His heart nearly exploded at the thoughts of Vegeta; a man who dedicated the rest of his life to destroy him, was actually in love with him.

"Me too Vegeta… Me too."

* * *

><p>Vegeta's eyes opened nearly an hour later, feeling his counterpart still asleep behind him. He groaned and slipped away from the man, making sure not to wake him up, putting on his clothes. He sighed, turning back around to look down at the sleeping man, deciding that what he had to do was worth it; for him. He walked over, bent down and kissed Goku's forehead. "Baka…." Vegeta smiled to himself for just a moment and then stroked the man's bangs.<p>

Then, he stood back up and walked away, journeying away from the man to face the pink monster that threatened the world as they knew it.

* * *

><p>"Trunks… Bulma…I do this for you. And yes, even for you… Kakarot…"<p>

END.


End file.
